


Purple Waves

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blushy Hinoka, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pre-Femslash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Hinoka hadn't enjoyed doing anyone's hair since she was little, but Camilla's hair is just the icing on the very pretty cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1 - hair

She hadn't fixed anyone's hair since Ryoma's when she was a little girl, and her attempts at braids always came out messy. Not that Ryoma cared, he just wanted to keep it away from his face when he trained. _Unlike now,_ Hinoka thought with a chuckle.

But there was something kind of relaxing about working with Camilla's hair. Brushing the tangles out, helping her get it dry after a bath, braiding it, feeling it against her cheek when they went for rides on Marzia, the scent of the floral rinse Camilla used in it every day.

"So how exactly did you take care of your hair before me?" Hinoka teased. Camilla chuckled, letting her drying hair tumble over her shoulders as its natural wave began to reform.

"Well, I _do_ have a little sister and a pair of retainers," she said. "Elise _loves_ to play with my hair."

"Sakura used to play with mine, too," Hinoka said. "Before I cut it off..." Camilla nodded a little, her face turning serious.

"Before Corrin..." She shook her head. "Maybe we'd better not talk about that." The bad feelings between the princes and princesses of Nohr and Hoshido were all but gone now, but Hinoka knew it was hard to talk about that day nonetheless. _We lost our father, and Camilla's so tense wondering what could have turned hers so cold..._ Hinoka shifted closer to her, taking her hand.

"It's okay. We found her again, and she brought us all together." She smiled. "I'm glad she did."

"Because you get to brush my beautiful hair?" Camilla laced their fingers together, poking Hinoka's nose playfully. Hinoka blushed.

"That's a big perk, yes!" She laughed. "I'm almost tempted to let my hair grow out again so you can braid it... _almost._ "

"Tempting, yes...but you wouldn't be Hinoka without that cute short cut." Camilla ruffled the ends of Hinoka's hair a little. "You're already so pretty just as you are...don't ever change."

Hinoka smiled, nestling close to Camilla, burying her cheek against her hair. It was drying more, the waves soft and their floral scent filling Hinoka's nostrils.

"That's the third time today you've told me how pretty I am, you know. And today's the sixth day in a row you've made that a habit," she said, trying to sound teasing despite the flush she knew was forming on her cheeks. Camilla leaned in closer, and Hinoka could swear she felt the brush of lips to her temple.

"It's a habit I don't intend to break anytime soon."


End file.
